filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Salamander Man
Salamander Man was first seen in the "I HATE ANIMALS" video on March 23, 2012. He frequently rubs his nipples and commonly sports a green hat with raised black eyes and a white unitard. He is capable of some English speech, as seen in his earlier appearances, however he usually only says, "nyes," as well as, "no," which has been heard on rare occasions. It is unknown whether it is his own language, or if it is his own interpretation of the English language. Salamander Man is a recurring character in Filthy Frank's Frankisodes. He wears a white unitard and a hat resembling an amphibious head. Frank called him his brother once, but it is unclear whether or not this hints to any real relation. He is able to play the Noserecorder and the Assflute quite well, his most famous song being Edward Elger's Pomp and Circumstance in the key of C major. Salamander Man also believes that his name is, or spelled as, Nyesss. This is shown when he tried to steal Christmas and signed his name "Nyesss," and when he gave Frank a mother's day card, once again signing his name in "Nyesss." Origin Salamander Man was said to be born from the nipples of Pink Guy when Pink Guy sprayed the Red Spray Paint of Chin-Chin on his nipples while wearing the sacred Salamander fetuson his head, thus creating Salamander Man. This event is said to have occurred not long after Pink Guy's incarnation in our realm. Another theory from recent research shows that he is the result of an unknown Lycra having a four way with a flute player, a Mexican, and a salamander. There is a third theory that states that he was a lizard-like tumor on Pink Guy, which eventually grew off and became who he is today. Chin Chin Sacrifice Episode In the Frankisode "CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE" Chin-Chin took Salamander Man away as a result of Frank not performing the daily sacrifice to Chin-Chin. Frank held a contest to see who could perform the best sacrifices, presenting 10 prestigious entries to Chin-Chin himself in an attempt to free Salamander Man. The contest ended on Christmas, when Filthy Frank attempted to save his friend, cursed by now, bringing the dark lord Chin-Chin the sacrifices that he successfully gathered from his fat and gay followers, forgetting his very own, and achieving the wrath of the god. When the lord of chaos Chin-Chin asked Frank why his friends were so important, Frank convinced Chin-Chin to see Salamander Man's skills. In that occasion, Salamander Man played the "The Legend Of Zelda" main themewith his assflute technique, touching the god's feelings and freeing himself. His health seems to have regenerated, but to what extent it has regenerated is unknown. Sixth Sense Salamander Man seems to have a sixth sense, being that he can almost always predict danger, invaders, and spreading diseases moments before they attack. He warned Franku about many viruses during his rants such as the Meme Virus, Hipster Virus, and Weeaboo Virus. Speech Salamander Man's speech consists almost exclusively of the words "Yes" (pronounced as /ni:ɛz/ or "nyes") and "No". Despite this, he mostly uses "yes" and almost never uses "no" unless in a state where he absolutely has to, such as when he is accused of being homosexual. This is shown in the video "Filthy compilation #2 ". He will also always rub his nipples while talking - which is his signature characteristic. From time to time, Salamander man can say full sentences; For example (Oh hey Red Dick!) in SALAMANDER MAN WHIPPING SCENE Major Battles * Salamander Man vs Green Cunt (Outcome: Won) Quotes Videos PLAYING RECORDER WITH NOSTRIL DO THE SALAMANDER PINK GUY OUTDOORS (feat. SALAMANDER MAN & RED DICK) BEST OF SALAMANDER MAN Category:Characters Category:Lycra People Category:Frank's Friends Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists